


减龄剂的妙用 2

by SquirrelDecay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelDecay/pseuds/SquirrelDecay
Summary: #涉及ggAD#内含一小段簧文#ooc警告





	减龄剂的妙用 2

减龄剂某种程度上可以拯救你的婚姻。

却拯救不了你老伴的厨艺。

 

不惑之年的阿不思·邓布利多，上学时奖状贴满四壁，获得的头衔连起来可绕戈德里克山谷一圈。七年蝉联霍格沃茨优秀教师奖，黑魔法防御课以及变形术相继成为出勤率最高的课程。

比这些还要令人惊叹的是，他和一位令整个魔法界惶惶不安的黑巫师那跌宕起伏的爱情故事，恋爱就算了，最后还成了家。邓布利多总是可以在游刃有余的对付家里的黑魔王的时候再优雅的往嘴里塞一颗柠檬雪宝， 见这样一番光景，望风披靡的欧洲各国魔法部的傲罗们表示真的学不来。

但阿不思·邓布利多正在和他的伴侣经历了结婚后的二十年之痒，他承认他们的情感危机来得比起其他的巫师伴侣来说是晚了那么一点。激烈爱情的后遗症像是一场宿醉，他也怨不得别人，谁叫自己当年和对方进了那个谷仓呢。

 

*  
阿不思坐在餐桌前，一条白色的餐巾飞了过来摊开搭在他并拢的双腿上。之所以会难得的紧张起来，在自家餐厅里拘谨的坐着都是因为盖勒特提议要为他做一顿像样的晚饭。黑巫师做起饭来可不像他举起魔杖施一个不可饶恕咒那样冷峻从容，阿不思必须要随时准备好起身用复原咒的准备。

干净的瓷盘飞舞着相继落到了餐桌上，接着而来的是用篮子装好的烤面包，香肠和布丁。阿不思的目光按着食物落到桌上的顺序将它们一一审视了一遍，他赞许的点点头， 直到一盆法式杂鱼汤带着厚重的热气登场。

阿不思吸了吸鼻子，他记得上次闻到仿佛有害的刺激性气味的时候还是路过魔药课教室的时候，他很想知道现在钻进壁炉里回霍格沃茨是否还来得及。

“来试试吧。” 盖勒特也坐了下来，他看起来很是激动，“我希望他们尝起来还不错。” 说罢指挥着勺子给对面的人盛了半碗。

阿不思看着喝了减龄药水变回十六岁少年的盖勒特，面色平缓的评价道：“我必须告诉你，一盆斑地芒的分泌物看起来都比你的汤好。”

金头发的少年眼角耷拉了下去，“我花了足足三个小时。” 他偏着脑袋，“好歹试一试。” 

阿不思没办法拒绝对方，就算正在经历一系列的感情低潮期也仍旧没有办法拒绝。于是他拿起了银汤勺，舀起一勺送进了嘴里。

不得不说，巨怪做的汤和这比起来都能略胜一筹。 

教授把汤咽下去，轻轻咳了声，调整了一下坐姿，“也许…还有进步的空间。” 阿不思对上那道期许的目光，看向那双眼底星星点点闪亮的双眸，“但还不错。” 他还是这样说了。

盖勒特看上去满意极了，他拿起勺子也喝了一口，几乎是立马吐了出来。“我知道你是在安慰我了。” 

阿不思没接话，切了块香肠放进嘴里。他打量着对方，看着少年模样的人兴致缺缺的用勺子胡乱搅弄着碗里的汤，一瞬间竟然分不清眼前这人究竟是四十七岁的黑巫师还是那个十六岁的盖勒特·格林德沃。

“所以，你为什么要服用减龄剂呢？” 阿不思听见自己这样问。

少年抬起眼看他，“人人都有追忆青春年华的权利，亲爱的，不止是你。” 调笑的语气变回了那个中年男人。

阿不思点点头，将腿上的餐巾拿起放到桌面上，“那祝你追忆愉快。” 他顿了顿，又指向桌面，“还有洗碗愉快。” 

 

*  
结束一天工作的教授感觉自己真的没什么胃口，他还有几本学生的作业没有批改完，即将发表的论文也还差了那么一点。于是他把自己关进了书房，在他眼里变年轻的盖勒特和那碗杂鱼汤一样危险。

接近午夜时阿不思完成了工作，放下羽毛笔到浴室享受了一个安静舒适的热水浴。盖勒特不在客厅，大概在某个角落撰写他第二天的演讲稿，阿不思用幻身咒潜入到现场听过一次，他发誓看见格林德沃的某个手下躲在角落偷偷的打呵欠。

穿上舒适的浴袍，阿不思踩着自己那双紫色毛茸茸拖鞋上了二楼，尽管这双鞋被盖勒特评价为扔到院子里连地精看了都不会愿意啃上一口的丑陋拖鞋，但他们仍旧是阿不思的最爱。

掀开被子一角，拍了拍松软的鹅绒枕头，阿不思躺了进去调整一下姿势。家里的床比起自己办公室里那张要稍微软上那么几分。哐哐脚步声在门外的走廊上回荡，他在黑暗中竖起耳朵听了一会儿，觉得无趣，深吸一口气闭上眼。

 

*  
迷迷糊糊间，床的另一边微微下压，应该是盖勒特躺了上来。阿不思翻过身，脑袋在枕头上挪了挪。那人的体温逐渐靠近，一只手环过他的腰际搭在腹前不安分的摸索。阿不思随即把对方扒开，“别这样…” 他闭着眼含糊不清的哼了一句，睡意正浓他连一根手指头都懒得动。

背后的人听了根本没有想要收敛的意思，手臂再次伸来紧紧搂住阿不思的腰，鼻尖在对方后颈的那块皮肤上轻轻摩挲。温热的鼻息把那一小块肌肤弄得痒痒的， 阿不思用手肘抵住身后不老实的这人。

“如果你明天不用早起的话，就出去打扫一下房间。” 他抬起眼皮一秒后又合上，“或者念念你那出色的演讲稿。” 

盖勒特不满意的哼了一声，对着近在咫尺的柔软耳根吹了一口气。他开始亲吻阿不思露在被子外的脖颈，从蜻蜓点水似的细吻逐渐变成啃咬，白皙的皮肤上很快磨起了红印。

阿不思实在忍不了后眯着眼转过脸，正准备张嘴说些什么就被盖勒特趁虚而入吻住了双唇。 唇齿相依的瞬间，金头发的年轻人手也没闲着，他轻车熟路的扒开教授的睡衣，微凉的手指尖一路向下滑过透出温热体温的胸口，腹部，直到那双大腿的内侧。

彼此气息交缠，阿不思觉得情况有些不妙，他甚至开始怀疑对方是不是在晚饭里下了什么强效迷情剂。盖勒特光是在他身上试探摸索，就已经让他双颊一片火热，酥麻感渐渐泛起。

残余的困倦和缓缓被唤起的情欲交杂在一起的产物很是奇妙，阿不思四肢使不上力气，任由对方摆弄。接吻的过程中盖勒特已经将他的身子转平随后自己压了上来。他的双腿被分开，抬起，从被子的遮盖下露了出来。

盖勒特恶劣的省去了大部分的前戏部分，他身下一片坚挺，刻不容缓的侵入了眼前的人。阿不思呜咽一声，脖颈向后曲起后脑勺紧紧挨在枕头上。

“你轻点…” 他的语气没有一点震慑力，反而会让对方得寸进尺。

“怎么，我记得你以前喜欢让我直接进来的。” 盖勒特留下个不怀好意的笑容，阿不思敢保证自己绝对说不上喜欢，只是年轻的时候纵容对方罢了。

习惯了随着一次比一次更加深入的挺送，残留的轻微疼痛竟然变成了催情剂，与性爱电流一般的愉悦感相互纠缠攀上每一根神经。阿不思双腿曲起，脚趾在被单上摩挲，后穴不知不觉已经是一片泥泞。他忍不住哼出声，手紧紧握住盖勒特撑在他两侧的手臂上。

再次抽送了几轮，盖勒特搂起身下人的腰一把将对方翻转过来，背后突然离开床铺悬空时阿不思一惊手掌扣住金发人的肩头。

“你也自己动一动，别看起来像是一副要睡着的样子。” 听了这样一番话阿不思发誓自己现在极其的清醒，他进退两难骑坐在对方身上脸颊泛红。犹豫了一会儿，开始缓缓摆动腰肢。每一次他的后穴将对方的性器吐出又吞下的时候， 那硬物火热的顶端都能抵到一个微妙的位置。阿不思嘴唇微张，泄出些难耐的呻吟。

盖勒特打量着身上的人，眼神色情，赤裸又毫无掩饰。在阿不思不常回家的时间里，他多次想过冲到那所学校里扒掉那身整洁的套装将人按在桌上狠狠的操弄，尽管他上一次已经这样干过了。

胸腔内积赞了太多的情绪，需要一一交还给对方。于是盖勒特一把握住了阿不思的腰，挺胯恶狠狠的顶弄，水声以及肉体撞在一起的声音响作一片。

“我真好奇你的学生看见你这幅模样会是什么反应，教授。” 年轻人在阿不思耳边用一种顽劣的语气说着，他手掌在那白皙的背部和腰际搓揉。比起曾经，红头发的教授现在的身体要丰润一些，下陷的腰窝承接曲线优美挺翘的臀部。

阿不思被顶撞得摇摇晃晃，如风中的飘絮，只能撑着对方的肩膀勉强支起松松垮垮的身子，搭在额前的发丝被汗水浸湿。盖勒特喘息一声，翻身再次将对方压在了床上，方便自己蛮横的索取。

在旖旎的光线下，阿不思睁开水光潋滟的双眼，他望见紧贴在自己身上的人脸颊上也泛起的淡淡红晕。视线越过对方的肩头看到的仿佛不是卧室的屋顶，而是曾经某个相似的夜晚，从谷仓顶的缝隙中显露出的那一小片星空。

于是在高潮来临的时候，阿不思情难自已的呻吟着，手指插进盖勒特的发间胡乱搓揉，他主动抬起脑袋吻上了青年的双唇，两个人交缠着深深陷入枕头和被子之中。

“射在里面…” 迷乱中阿不思气息紊乱对着压在自己身上的人说，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭那人的耳廓。

“我知道。” 盖勒特也没好过到哪里去，他喘息浓重，身上附着一层薄薄的汗，手上动作用力将对方的腿向外掰开。直到阿不思感受到一股热流蹿进了自己的体内，他叹谓一声闭上了眼睛，在意识模糊的边界再次从盖勒特残存着欲望余温的眼里看见了倒映出的自己。

 

*  
第二天需要早起上班的教授准时起床，顺带负责了早餐，习以为常的腰部和四肢的酸痛并没能影响到他，更何况他想吃一顿正常的，不像斑地芒分泌物的早餐。

阿不思端着茶坐到桌边，打开猫头鹰今早送来的新的报纸。还没能翻到第二版，盖勒特就从二楼下来了，他已经变回了中年的模样，把自己收拾得十分体面，衣着整齐，发型到位。

于是阿不思极快的瞥了对方一眼又看回手中的报纸上，“实不相瞒，我认为十六岁的你拥有更好的品味。” 

“是啊。” 盖勒特大方的承认了，他拉开一张椅子坐下来，“不然怎么那时候看上了你，但看看你的拖鞋，你没有资格对我评头论足的。” 

阿不思抿起嘴唇，脸上笑意明显，“说真的，你的减龄剂药效可不如我的学生制作的那瓶。” 说完他认真观察起对方的反应，不出所料黑巫师不悦的皱起眉心。

“你懂什么，我可是在你回来前两天就保持年轻的样貌了。” 盖勒特嚼了嚼嘴里的黄油炒蛋，然后咽了下去。

“追忆青春年华的感觉如何？” 教授抖抖手里的报纸。

“非常美妙，尤其是和你在床上的那部分。” 盖勒特的嘴角向上勾起，他瞧着餐桌对面的人，“你呢？” 

“非常糟糕，尤其是和你在办公室里的那部分。” 阿不思说得云淡风轻，慢慢举起茶杯嘬了一口加了蜂蜜的红茶，盖勒特听完冷冷的哼了一声。

“你知道就算我们的外貌变回了那个时候，许多事是没办法再体验一次的。” 阿不思慢悠悠的继续说。

“也许只是因为我们没有一起服用减龄剂。” 

阿不思愣了愣，他向着桌子对面的人投去目光，发现盖勒特也正目不转睛的盯着自己。“好吧。” 他说道，“听起来没错，可以一试，但我不会和你再做任何出格的事情。” 

“那可说不准。” 

报纸上的新闻字里行间密密麻麻，阿不思一个字也看不进去。他倒是回想起还在戈德里克山谷的时候，他们喜欢隔着巴希达·巴沙特家的院子相望。他撩开窗帘朝着盖勒特挥挥手，对方则向他回以一个微笑。于是傍晚的时候盖勒特会穿过院子和篱笆，翻跃上阿不思的窗台，身上披着初夏黄昏时粉红的暮色。 在窗台边，他们第一次接吻，鼻尖环绕的全是青草与柠檬的香气。

或是夜晚时常偷偷溜到附近的山坡，阿不思坐在柔软的草坪上，盖勒特会躺在他身旁，握住那伸过来拨弄自己额前金发的手指。当他用那双倒映着群山与银河的眼睛看向他时，冰雪消融， 倦鸟飞回，他们便能从头再次来过。

 

偶尔回忆一下年轻时的细节也不错。阿不思合上手里的报纸，现在他得想想该去哪里弄两瓶减龄剂了。

 

 

END.


End file.
